This invention relates to the redevelopment of exhausted food sources from the very beginning of the ecological cycle, and more particularly, to a method and product utilizing waste materials not capable of being retrieved and recycled by the present state of the art, and adding to such unrecyclable materials a basic food substance attractice to and consumed by micro-organisms and sea worms.
In the prior art it is known to dump waste materials into the ocean at random, that is, the material is dumped over an area of the ocean or at a specific point and allowed to distribute itself with the ocean currents resulting in uncontrolled pollution. Further, the fishing of the ocean has been generally uncontrolled, resulting, in the case of the United States, in some half dozen or so over-fished areas along the eastern seaboard.
At the other end of the eco-cycle, trash has been accumulating and numerous methods have been developed for using it, re-cycling it and disposing of it. In this regard it is known to separate trash in its raw state, which is commonly known as refuse (a term which includes all putrescible and non-putrescible solid wastes, such as garbage, rubbish, and solid commercial and industrial wastes, but excluding human and animal intestinal wastes) and retrieve certain metals and paper products for recycling. The remainder of the trash is shredded in a process that reduces the trash by mechanical means to pieces about the size of a man's fingers. After shredding, the trash is separated and a majority portion of the total trash is retrieved and recycled back into existing industry. By an additional step it is known to bale the non-retrievable shredded trash in bales having a density on the order of 1890 pounds per cubic yard. The term "trash" is used in municipal codes and ordinances. Typically, and as used herein, it includes paper, wood, rags, rubber, plastics, metals, glass, house dust, yard trimmings, leather, oil, paints, furniture, ranges, refrigerators, tires, lumber, rugs, lamps and garbage. For an analysis of its chemical composition see "Chemical Analysis of Refuse Components", E. R. Kaiser, National Incinerator Conference, A.S.M.E., New York, 1966. The terms "municipal trash" or "municipal refuse" as used herein are intended to mean trash or refuse collected from municipalities for disposal.
Most substances dropped in the ocean will eventually disintegrate, but even organic substances such as wood may remain in a stable state for scores of years. The same is true, of course, for metals and the like. Thus, the indiscriminate dumping of raw trash into the ocean has made a transient junkyard out of the ocean floor.
At the start of the food production cycle, small micro-organisms feed on organic material. In turn these organisms are eaten by worms and the worms are eaten by fish, snails, mollusks and the like and these forms of small aquatic life are eaten by larger fish which serve as food for man. At the very bottom of the cycle the animal micro-organisms can be induced or attracted to feed on organic material containing glutathione.
In the prior art there are problems in disposing of trash, in controlling pollution and in starting the growth of animal organisms to serve as fish food in a controlled area on a large scale, so as to create an area in which fish can be harvested.